


Banks

by Anonymous



Category: Gunslinger Girl
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:14:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25419028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Collections: Anonymous





	Banks

just here to draft down 1M words of slowburn enemies to friends (perhaps lovers) action fic.


End file.
